


Once the Mask Falls

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: One Big Batty Family [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A little father-son bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oddly cheery Bruce Wayne, concerned big brothers, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Matt has finally come down from the shock everything that's happened and needs a little comfort. It turns out Jason is good at it, but he has to give the poor kid a reality check first.





	Once the Mask Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've been super busy with school-work and writing papers, but here's a little fic for those of you who wanted to see Matt and survivor's guilt.

          The first day or so of Matt being in the manor are good. He’s learning about Terry’s adopted family with an interest that Bruce hadn’t expected. Still, with everything he’s been through recently, it isn’t a shock that sooner or later he’d have to remember. 

          Terry is the one to find out where he is when he doesn’t come down to dinner. He knocks on the attic door after an hour of searching, opening it shortly after and treading up the stairs. “Matty?” 

          “Go away.” 

          Terry locates him pretty quickly, crouching down beside him. “Are you okay?” 

          Matt bursts from his little ball on the floor and shoves Terry back. “I said  _go away_!” 

          Terry lands on his back, gaining his feet and staring at his little brother. “I’m only tryin’ to help, you little twerp. I was asking nicely.” 

          “Go ask nicely somewhere else! You come back after  _months_ and now you want to be my brother?! Not in the last few years, but suddenly, you’ disappear for eight months and learn to be a big brother, and then you pretend that everything is fine?! You think that’s okay?” he asks, his tone accusing and expression full of pain. “Just go away!” 

          Terry flinches, the words hitting him like a slap. “Matty-” 

          “Shut up and go away!” 

          Terry stares for a few seconds, his little brother standing in front of the small window. He’s fuming, his expression angry. It would be funny if it didn’t hurt so badly. Matt moves forwards and shoves Terry back again, this time only meriting a couple steps from him. After another moment of startled silence, Terry slinks back down the stairs, ducking as something old and wooden sails over his head. He shuts the door behind himself, panting a little in his startled state. He leans against the door frame and sinks to the ground.  

          He thinks over every interaction with his brother in the last few years, bowing his head and lacing his fingers over the back of his neck. “ _I’m a terrible big brother_ .” He tilts his head back against the door, thumping it there a few times. “ _I’m so sorry, Matty._ ” 

          Matt doesn’t hear it, and Terry doesn’t expect him to. 

          It takes a few minutes, but soon enough, he hears deliberate footsteps approaching from the hallway. “I know it’s you, Bruce.” 

          Bruce hums softly, crouching down and sitting in front of the door with him. “Are you all right?” 

          “Yeah, I guess. Same as before really, but... I think Matt hates me.” 

          “You two have been getting along fine for the last couple days.” 

          Terry shrugs. “I don’t know. I think mostly, he’s just confused. I wasn’t exactly what you’d call brother of the year before I got zapped here, in case you hadn’t noticed. I wasn’t friendly. I still want to strangle Damian most days.” 

          “That’s probably a sentiment that each of your adopted siblings has shared at one point. And yes, I did happen to notice that you were mildly temperamental.” 

          “Mildly?” 

          “I was trying to be nice.” 

          “So was I, and I got a wooden train thrown at my head for my troubles.” 

          Bruce hums again, this time sounding a little more concerned. “What did you do?” 

          “Nothing! I asked him if he was okay.” 

          “Mmm.”  

          Terry sighs. “What?” 

          “Didn’t it occur to you that he has every reason not to be okay? He had to fend for himself for a few weeks, and... he watched his mother die. I know you lost her too, but hasn’t had a chance to mourn properly between feeding himself and the shock of losing you in the first place. Now, he’s here in a whole new world and suddenly you’re back. He has you, but you’re different, and it has to be hard to reconcile. For the first time in months, he’s in a relatively stress-free environment, and  _now_ he has time to remember.” 

          “All I wanted to do was help.” 

          “You’re trying, Terry. I know it’s hard to show that you care and have the people around you wonder why. The first time I told Jason I loved him after he came back from the dead, he thought that I was dying. I was trying to be a better father, but... I suppose previous experience is indicative. I started trying with the others more." He laughs to himself a bit. "Dick thought I might have a concussion. Tim looked at me as if I’d grown a second head. And Damian... Damian lashed out a bit. Cass took it better. She smiled and told me that she knew. She said I didn’t have to say it.” 

          “Yeah, but you still do.” 

          “Because I learned that there is a difference between knowing it and hearing it. Being told that you’re loved is different. I didn’t realize how much until a couple years ago.” He wraps an arm around Terry. “I want you to know it. I want you to _believe_ it, even when it doesn’t feel like it because it’s the truth. And right now? Matt needs to be reminded that he’s loved.” 

          “And that’ll make it better for him?” 

          “It’s not going to fix everything for him, Terry, but it’ll give him something to hold onto. It’ll remind Matt that we want him here.” 

          Terry nods. “Can you talk to him?” 

          “It’d probably be better if one of the other boys did it. Matt doesn’t know me. Not really. If it were me, I think I’d ask Jason to do it, or maybe Dick. Actually, Dick is at work right now.” 

          “Okay.” 

          “We'll give Matt a little time to cool down and then we can send someone in. Jason isn’t above being rough with him to prove a point.” 

          Terry sighs. “I know, I just… I wish I could be there for him, but he doesn’t want me there.” 

          “He will, eventually. Just give him time. All of us had arguments and fights long before you came here, so trust me when I say you’ll gravitate back towards each other. It may not be perfect at first, but it’ll get better.” 

          Terry hums, pushing to his feet. “I’m going to go train for a little while.” 

          Bruce follows him all the way to the grandfather clock and Terry stops to look back at him. The boy doesn’t exactly look convinced, and he’s probably blaming himself on the inside more than he’s letting on. Bruce rests a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting him disappear behind the clock. 

          Tim appears in the small doorway, slipping out into the room as the clock closes behind him. “Hey, B, What’s up with Terry?” 

          “He and Matt had a fight and Matt threw a train at his head.” 

          Tim blinks. “But… why?” 

          “I think he’s finally had time to realize everything he’s been through.” 

          Tim starts up the stairs, perceptive as ever. “I’ll go find Jason. He’s probably passed out on his bed right about now.” 

          Bruce glances at his watch. “Well, it’s been about eight hours since I dumped him there at four this morning, so I suppose that’s fair. He really shouldn’t have been out working that bank robbery case so late. It’s not as if they’re going anywhere for now.” 

          “Try telling him that.” 

          “I did.” 

          Tim only laughs, disappearing around the corner. He knocks on Jason’s door lightly, opening it when he gets a groan in response. He closes the door behind him and heads for the window. He opens the curtains just enough for Jason to take in a bit of sunlight before he decides to fully stop being a den-dweller. For some reason, he prefers his room to be dark. It does keep it cooler in there, he supposes. 

          “Morning, Jason.” 

          “Uggghhh. Timmers, why?” 

          “It’s noon.” 

          Jason groans again, burrowing deeper under his covers. “No it’s not. I’m going back to bed.” 

          “Sorry, we need you out there. We have a situation.” 

          He sits up a bit, blinking into the slit of sunlight. “Wuh? What for?” 

          “Matt’s having a moment.” 

          Jason gives himself a shake, throwing a pillow at Tim. “Why didn’t you just say so, Timmers? Get out of here so I can get dressed.” 

          “You’re still in yesterday’s clothes.” 

          “Only you would think that was okay. Go on. Scram, kid.” 

          Tim shrugs, leaving the room so that Jason can change. Jason strips out of what he’s wearing, throwing on a pair of sweats and a Batman t-shirt. What can he say? It’s ironic and he loves it. 

          He pads into his bathroom, running a brush through his hair quick and rinsing out his mouth. He washes his face for good measure and pads out into the hallway, feet sticking to the hardwood floor. He finds Bruce in the kitchen, sipping coffee at the island as he reads the morning news. 

          “Hey, old man.” 

          “Good morning, Jason. How’re you feeling?” 

          “Like I pulled an all-nighter. It’s awful, really. I’m turning into Timbers.” 

          Tim strolls in, sipping coffee that smells sweet enough to rot his teeth out of his head. “I take offense to that.” 

          “Only because it’s true.” 

          Bruce chuckles, spotting Jason’s shirt out of the corner of his eye. “Now now, boys. Surely there’s no need for arguing just yet. We’ve had enough of that already.” 

          Jason picks up the lid of the hot plate, pulling out a pair of wonderful-smelling pancakes. He shoves half of one in his mouth, talking around it since Alfred isn’t around to scold him for it. “So I’ve heard. How’s the squirt?” 

          Bruce hums, putting his paper down. “He’s having something of a rough minute.” 

          “Anyone checked on him yet?” 

          “He might be cooled down by now. I figured it should be you to talk to him, since he doesn’t want Terry around right now and he doesn’t know me.” 

          Jason lets out a small huff, taking Bruce’s mug from his hand and taking a drink. “Kids, you know?” 

          Bruce smiles warmly, taking the mug back from him. “Yes, I do happen to know a bit about kids. Specifically ones that just so happen to be thieves.” 

          “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jason smirks. 

          Tim drains his coffee in three seconds, trying to pass by without ringing attention to himself. Bruce isn’t going to let that fly. “Not so fast, Tim.” He reaches out to grab him, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair. “I know a little bit about vigilantes with an affinity for technology and bo staffs, too.” 

          Tim squirms, holding his mug out so he doesn’t drop it. “Bruce, stop it! You’re wrecking my hair!” 

          “Am I?” 

          Tim laughs as Bruce squeezes him tighter, faking a wheeze. “Jason, help me!” 

          Jason takes his mug, rinsing it out in the sink and stealing Bruce’s off the table. “Sorry, kid. Looks like you’re stuck.” 

          “Jason.” Bruce scolds. 

          “What? You’re a bit preoccupied. It’s hug your kid or drink your coffee, old man.” 

          Bruce chuckles. “Get over here and we’ll see which one I picked.” 

          Jason makes a face. “Eh-heh. No thanks.” 

          Bruce lets Tim go and he flees, running up the stairs before Bruce can catch him. “Am I that repulsive, son?” 

          Jason snickers. “Naturally. Your grey hairs might be contagious.” 

          A smile lights his face. “Oh? Let’s see just how contagious I am then, huh?” 

          Jason tries to run, but Bruce catches him quickly and picks him up, his feet flying up into the air with surprise. “No! You’re infecting me! Let go! I’m gonna die!” 

          “Not until you apologize for the grey hairs comment.” 

          “Never!” 

          “You know what that means, Jason? I seem to recall that it means war.” 

          Jason’s eyes widen with surprise and he starts to squirm harder. “No! Don’t!” 

          Bruce dumps him on the couch in the den and starts to tickle him. Jason actually _giggles_ , tearing up as Bruce uses his weakness against him. He laughs until his sides hurt and tries to curl up. Bruce knows exactly what he’s doing. He starts to poke at that one sensitive spot on his back and Jason uncurls, protesting loudly as Bruce renews his attack.  

          “I call foul!” 

          “You called me old.” Bruce counters, grinning. “This doesn’t stop until you give up.” 

          “Never!” 

          “Okay, then.”  

          It’s only after his face is red and tear-streaked that he gives in. “AllrightAllrightAllright! Uncle! Uncle! Please!” 

          Bruce pulls back, still smiling as Jason suffers through after-giggles and wipes his face. He can’t help the curl of his mouth as Jason presses his face into the arm of the couch. Jason’s laughter hasn’t filled the manor in years. Even with their improved relationship, his son generally sticks to low-level smiling. 

          It’s nice to see. 

          Jason groans, sides aching. “Whew. That was dirty, B. I still call foul.” 

          Bruce offers him a hand up off the couch and he takes it, stepping right into a hug. He places a hand at the back of Jason’s head and just holds onto him for a little while.  

          “Um, B? You gonna let go, I dunno, sometime this year? I kinda have something to go do with your most recently adopted child…” 

          Bruce nods, pulling back. “Yeah, I know you do. I’m just…” 

          “Freakishly emotional these days?” 

          Bruce shakes his head, holding back an amused sound. “I’m happy. I didn’t think it was possible, but I just… I’m happy, kiddo. I love you all so much.” 

          Jason smiles. “I love you too, dad.” 

          He gestures for Jason to go up the stairs towards the attic. “Go on. Get out of here before I start crying.” 

          Jason chuckles, walking towards the steps. “I’m gettin’. I’m gettin’.” 

         He leaves Bruce in the den a giddy kind of relief in his bones that he’d forgotten was a thing. He doesn’t remember being this happy at home since before his death. He leans against his own door for a second, laughing quietly with incredulous awe. Jason shakes his head, moving down the hall towards the south wing.  

          When he reaches the attic door, he takes a second to calm himself down. Matt will not take it well if Jason is acting all pleased while he’s trying to ask him what’s going on. Still, it’s hard to tamp down the giddy feeling in his chest. 

          Jason isn’t as nice as Terry and doesn’t bother knocking. He moves up the stairs as silent as a ghost. Goodness knows Alfred would die of shame if there were a single creaky floorboard in the house. It’s not as if Jason and the others couldn’t avoid them if they felt like it. 

          He finds Matt easily enough, the muffled crying a good indicator. Jason squats down about a foot from him, just letting his presence fill the room until he notices. It’s a fortunate and unfortunate learned habit. He can be subtle when he feels like it, and it’s not like he’s trying to scare the kid. If he were, he’d have just said ‘boo’. 

          Matt sniffles after a few minutes, lifting his head as he finally realizes Jason is there. “What do you want?” 

          Jason sits down in front of a box labeled as ruined suits. That’s the kind of blackmail from Alfred Jason has come to expect. “Heya, squirt. Just thought I’d come check on you.” 

          “Well, I’m fine, so you can go away.” 

          “Sure, and I’m Raphael the ninja turtle.” 

          Matt gives him a look, not knowing who that is. He slouches a bit, resting his head back on his knees. “Why do you care, anyways? It’s not like I’m even your real brother, and my real brother didn’t even want me around when he was home.” 

          “What can I say? I’m nice like that. There are worse places you could be.” 

          “I hate this place. Everything is so difficult here.” 

          Jason makes a noise. “Careful there. You’re insulting my home and my siblings and my dad with one sentence. Oh, and my butler/grandfather. Not to mention the fact that we’ve been doing everything we can to help you settle in.” 

          “Why can’t you just send us home?” 

          Jason huffs. “Have you seen or listened to Terry at all? He doesn’t want to go home, squirt. That’s why you’re here.” 

          “I’d have been happier at home.” 

          “Kid, you listen to me.” Jason says, a scowl forming on his face. “We went to your world looking for you and your mom. When we found you in Bruce’s room, you were starving and cold. You would be dead. Not happy,  _dead_.” 

          “My mom is dead!” Matt hisses. “She doesn’t get to be happy and it’s because I wasn’t brave enough to save her!” 

          Jason narrows his eyes. “Your mother died for you, Matt. Do you think that she’d want you to be the one lying in the street? Do you think she’d be glad knowing that her son would never grow up?” 

          Matt flinches, mumbling his answer. “No.” 

          “It was her choice, Matt. Any parent worth a damn is going to sacrifice themselves for you in an instant. I guarantee you that is what she would have wanted.” 

          “Yeah? And what about your dad?! What would he do, huh?” 

          Jason laughs, a hard edge to the sound. “My dad wouldn’t even hesitate. He might not kill, but he would die before he let anything happen to any of us. If you think for one second that Bruce wouldn’t do it for Terry, you’re wrong. Once you’re in this family, you’re in it for life, no matter how much you may hate it.” 

          Matt scoffs. “That doesn’t change what happened.” 

          “No, it doesn’t. You’re right, Matty, but you know what? We’ve all got dead families, so I suppose we have that in common with you.” 

          Matt startles, looking up at him again. “What do you mean?” 

          Jason huffs out a laugh. “We’ve all got at least one dead parent, if not two, even Bruce. Welcome to the club.” 

          Matt looks cowed, if nothing else. “I’m sorry. It’s just... all of this is my fault. If I hadn’t told her that I was hungry so late, she might still-” 

          “I’m gonna stop you there, Matt. There is nothing you could have done.” 

          He looks heartbroken, the light in his eyes shimmering as he starts in on a new round of tears. “Why did it have to be her? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? If we had just stayed-” 

          “Matt. I hate to tell you this, kiddo, but you can’t change the past. No matter how much you want to.” 

          “Can’t change the past. Can’t get out of this family. It doesn’t seem like I can do anything.” 

          “Not until you’re sixteen at the very least.” 

          “Hmph.” 

          “You act like being in this family is a bad thing. Have you happened to notice that everyone here is glad to have you?” 

          He shifts, wiping his nose. “But I don’t know you. I don’t know Bruce at all, and yet Terry calls him dad. Why would I want to stay here with a man who is going to pretend to be my father? Bruce can’t replace my dad.” 

          “He’s not, Matt. That’s what you aren’t understanding. Terry doesn’t call him dad because he replaced the one he had. He calls him dad because he trusts him and he feels loved enough and safe enough to allow another father figure into his life. He wasn’t ready to when he first showed up. Terry has made a lot of progress in the healing department. We all have. As reluctant as he might have been to admit it a few years ago, he would freely admit that he needs us just as much as we need him.” 

          “I don’t want him to be my dad.” 

         “You don’t have to accept him right away. None of us did, but Bruce was younger then. He didn’t know how to handle it. Now? He’s had a lot of growing to do to reach where he is, and we’ve all had struggles along the way. Bruce doesn’t  _want_ to replace your father, but he wants to be there for you if he can, just like he is for Terry.” 

          Jason gets up, heading for the stairs when Matt’s small voice reaches him. “Are you sure?” 

          “Kid, Bruce makes me want to tear my hair out sometimes, but he will hold onto you until the day he dies. When we can’t trust anything else in the world, we can trust that. Your mom would want you to be safe, and so does Terry. We aren’t perfect, but we’ll protect you.” 

          Matt watches Jason leave, his bare feet not making a single sound. He hugs his knees, peering out the window and staring at a city in the distance that he doesn’t recognize. He isn’t convinced yet, but Jason seemed certain that healing was possible. Matt is sure that his mother deserved better. She’d be alive if he’d done something different. 

          He wants to heal, but he isn’t sure. All he can do now is hope that someday, he will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this one is any good. You guys'll have to let me know. :)


End file.
